


Sex education

by simon1995



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Weiss Schnee, Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simon1995/pseuds/simon1995
Summary: Sex education in beacon goes south
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	Sex education

It was a nice spring day at Beacon Academy. All classes had been separated into male and female to establish groups for sex ed. The girl‘s class had their session as the last lesson of the day – admittedly, everyone was tired and drained and didn‘t really want to be there at all.

As usual, team Rwby occupied the front row of the seats and listened to Professor Goodwitch, who explained everything about the male sexuality and how to best satisfy a man. If only she didn‘t do so in the driest, most painstackingly boring fashion.  
Yang was sitting there not really listening while just thinking about how sexy her other teammates looked.   
The blonde on her part was more busy gazing at her teammates. Their different figures, their pretty faces...gods, each of them was gorgeous in her own right. Why would, or should, she even listen to the lecture with them around?   
She, regrettably, never really had sex with any of them. She taught Ruby how to masturbate when they were still home though. Exept for her nobody had a clue about Yang‘s little...friend downstairs. Yet she regularly, and even now, fantasized about how she would work their pretty bodies. Ruby‘s virgin purity, Weiss‘ petite, flexible form and Blake‘s wonderfully wide hips...

"...Miss Xiao-Long."   
Was that the professor‘s voice? Yang was violently ripped out off her daydreams as the teacher‘s baton slapped onto her desk.  
She jumped at the sudden sound, entire body persking up: "Y-yes Miss goodwitch?“   
The teacher looked at her with an unamused expression.  
"As I just said: You seem to be one of the few here that have some experience under their belt. So why don't you go to the front of the class and show them how you go about satisfying yourself with a dildo".   
Yangs eyes open wide in shock as she realizes that refusing was not an option – and that her secret would soon be out the window. The blonde swallowed hard and rose from her seat.   
"Would it be good if I fully undressed?", she asked as she walked forward, tugging on her clothes. God, she could feel all the girl‘s eyes on her… all those beautiful women waiting for her to get going...   
"Yes, indeed." the teacher answered sternly.

Yang took a deep breath and began unbuttoning her top, slowly brushing it off her shoulders while revealing the lack of a bra – presenting her large, full breasts and toned yet soft body to the class. Her eyes wandered to her teacher and the dildo she had prepared. It was...tiny. Her own member near doubled it in length and tripled it in girth.  
She lets out a sigh as she slipped her thumbs into the hem of her pants and pulled them down along with her underwear. A soft gasp resounded in the classroom followed by quiet muttering as her full glory, already half hard from her previous dreaming and the entire situation, was on display.

Glynda stared at her student for a moment, blinking rapidly. „Ohh, Oh my, I am so sorry, I had no clue this was the case...Well, it does make things a lot easier. Is there any girl in this class that you‘d like to choose as your partner?“  
„Partner?“  
„Who you want to show the class how it‘s done with.“, the teacher smugly replied.

Yang‘s eyes widened at the proposal and without a moment of thought shoots out:  
„Blake.“  
The cat Faunus went rigid for a moment, her face turning a deep shade of red, then quickly stood up and sauntered to the front. Yang on her part couldn‘t keep her eyes from the gorgeously wide hips, swaying teasingly as she came closer and closer.  
Both looked at each other for a while, not knowing where to start – until Yang‘s arousal and heat took over and she made the first move. A strong hand on Blake‘s shoulder forced her to her knees, soon resting on her head as the large, hot cock pressed against her plush lips.  
The cat gazed up at her blonde teammate through long lashes, then began to softly lick at the tip with her sandpaper-like tongue. Her actions lured a moan of pleasure out of Yang, the large cock throbbing, growing completely erect:  
„Oh fuck, Blake...you‘re good with your tongue...“  
Golden eyes looked up at her, lips forming into a smile as the Faunus‘ left hand wandered up and between Yang‘s muscular thighs, softly rubbing along the slick lips between them – all the while her right was busy stroking the wonderfully large dick in the same pace that her tongue moved in. The golden one‘s fingers had closed around the bow on Blake's head, caressing and toying with the cat ears underneath and sending soft shivers down the kitten‘s spine.

It didn‘t take too long until Blake parted her lips and allowed the now saliva-coated cock to slowly slide into her mouth, two fingers parting Yang‘s labia and thrusting two of the digits into the hungry cunt. Her actions were rewarded with a loud moan and a yank to the Faunus‘ black hair, roughly pulling her in and bottoming out in the eager throat.  
Gagging is audible and tightens Blake‘s throat around the throbbing dick. But this wasn‘t new for her. The gag reflex soon calmed and her expression changed into one of bliss, reminding her of the throatfucks she was used to in the White Fang.  
Allowing Yang to take control of her movements her now free right hand wandered down to her own legs, pushing against her cloth-covered pussy and stroking the sensitive area until it became wet enough to show a small, dark spot on the black fabric.

As the blondie‘s pleasured calls for Blake echoed in the classroom her eyes opened a little to take a look around the room. Clearly everyone was enjoying the show. Thoroughly so. She sees a lot of girls with an arm moving suspiciously under the table, some with their heads on the desk, some with their legs angled and pulled up on the seat – and a pair of bunny ears peaking out between Coco‘s legs as Velvet gave her team leader the time of her life.  
And then her eyes fell on the rest of team Rwby. Ruby sitting there, watching with a hand under her skirt as she toyed with herself the way she had learned to love it, her expression full of a mixture of shame and bliss alike. Weiss on the other hand had ruffled up her dress and leaned back on her seat, perky tits cupped out of her cleavage and her own cock in plain view – she had one too? It wasn‘t as long as Yang‘s, but it might rival if not even trump her in thickness. Albeit the Snow Queen seemed more interested in Ruby next to her, half-lid, lustful eyes switching between her and the little bumblebee show.  
With all that to take in – to see the wave of lust they had sent through the room, to hear the moans and sighs and the wet noises of fingers and cocks gushing into wet cunts, to feel Blake‘s throat she was viciously fucking - she was so, so close to the edge.  
And so was the kitten gobbling on her member. Groans and purrs caused the girl to vibrate around her, sighs of pleasure venting through her nose while her fingers and the rough treatment of her bulging throat brought her ever closer. Yang‘s cock began to pulsate, the veins beating hard against the inside of Blake‘s throat as the black-haired cat was roughly slammed down to the base – a loud, cut-off cry of ecstasy resounding: „Fuck, fuck, fuck, Blake, I‘m...FUCK I‘M CUMMING“  
Her trained body toppling over the face nuzzled into her pubes, hot, thick shots of cum began to leak down the cat‘s throat. The golden eyes widened at the sheer amount visibly filling her throat and getting gulped down with a loud, lewd noise. They fluttered shut as she felt Yang slowly pulling back, cum still leaking like a neverending river and filling her mouth, her well fucked throat, and covering her pale skin in thick, creamy white.

The scent of fresh cum and the taste of it on her tongue had reduced Blake to a puddle of needy lust. She had already struggled with her heat before...but the knowledge of a breeder right in front of her sent her straight into a rut. She quickly rid herself off her clothes – making extra sure to give Yang a little show of swaying hips and groped tits as she walked towards the front row of tables. She leaned over them, allowing Ruby and Weiss to touch her if they so wanted - and all her teamleader saw in her eyes was the desperate glint of a wild animal that was so, so desperate a good breeding.  
Blake turned to Yang as far as she could, showing off her cum-covered face and grinning at the golden blonde stroking her just as cum-covered cock. Her arms reached behind her, spreading her asscheeks and revealing her slick, dripping wet cunt, only two words spoken as her ass swayed for her mate: „...Fuck me.“  
Yang slowly made her way over to her partner, stroking her dick still – her free hand roughly slapping the wide, bubbly ass of the kitten and sending the force of it softly rippling through her figure. Blake cried out in bliss, biting her bottom lip hard – only to be shut up by Yang‘s fingertips taking over and spreading her labia wide, the digits teasingly wandering along her entrance and clit before the tip of her cock gently rested against the hungry cunt.  
Tough that wouldn‘t last long. The black cat‘s voice turned high in pitch as the tip of that enormous cock slid into her. „Ohhh FUCK, it‘s...so big...so fucking big...can‘t compare it to...any I've had before~~“, she cried as she rested her head on the desk, begging over her shoulder, „but...please don‘t hold back...please, ravage me with that cock of yours, please make me your little breeding bitch, that‘s all I could ever wish for...“

Yang‘s lips form into a wide smirk. That was exactly what she wanted to hear. Both her hands grabbed her partner‘s wide hips by the sides – and in one harsh, forceful thrust buried herself into Blake‘s tight little cunt. The reaction she got was too delicious.  
The cat threw her head back as the huge cock stretched her insides, luring loud, desperate moans ouf of her: „OHHH FUCK YES that...feels so fucking good…!! Ravage me Yang, please, RAVAGE ME!“, she screamed in the ecstasy of a wild animal in heat, Ruby leaning forward with her tits resting on the table before she licked some cum off Blake‘s chin and lips and shut her up with a deep, lustful kiss.

Yang, taken over by bliss and the pleasure of Blake‘s heavenly tight cunt, quickly pulled out her cock with the lewdest, wet noise until only the tip remained inside – and slammed right back in until she bottomed out, sending her kitten thumping against the desk. She straightened her back and continued the hard, forceful thrusts, eyes falling to Weiss who was eying Ruby‘s ass and stroking her cock at the sight. The hunger in her expression was just as obvious as her hesitation to act on it.  
„Hey, Weiss, how about you give my Sis a good first taste of cock?“, she said with a wide grin, soon wiped off her face by arousal as she now saw Weiss lean over Ruby, kissing her shoulders while she made out with Blake, softly caressing her ass and brushing up her skirt. Gentle, cool fingertips tucked her panties aside, revealing the wetness beneath...and without waiting for her leader‘s reaction guided her thick cock to the virgin hole. Ruby shuddered underneath, moaning into her lustful kisses with Blake and gasping softly as Weiss‘ dick slowly spread her tight cunt with its girth.

Ruby‘s fingers clawed into the table and Blake‘s hair as she felt her walls give in, breaking the kiss and clenching her teeth not to scream of pain and pleasure alike, yet shaking her ass to show Weiss that she wanted more. Weiss, a virgin herself, slowly began to roll her hips, softly grinding herself deeper with every little thrust, kissing and biting Ruby‘s neck while her fingers wandered to cup and massage her tits. „Ruby...you feel...so good...“  
Mutters about how hot their little show was filled the room, small cheers to the little Rwby orgy resounding as everyone watched the four girls go at it.

The caricphony of groans, shlicks and moans continued for a while, Yang holding Blake by the wrists and pulling her back against her cock with every inward thrust, making sure to kiss her womb with every slam inside. But as the cat‘s eyes began to glaze over with lust she noticed the heat in her body rising, no, Yang‘s cock growing hotter inside of her. She gazed over her shoulder, seeing her mate‘s eyes glowing red – and gasping, toppling over the desk as she felt the dick expand inside of her. Her stomach formed a visible bulge as the massive cock doubled in girth and grew longer by a good bunch, hitting all the right spots and squeezing them tightly with every single little movements. She was already close before, but now the waves of her climax crashed over her like a tsunami wave. Her lips standing wide agape, her voice growing into a song of cries and screams that turned higher and higher in pitch as orgasm washed over her, inner walls spasming around the enormous cock wrecking her: „Yang, Yang, cumming, I‘m cumming, I love you, I love you I lov—e--aaAHHH~“  
Her voice was cut off by a last, deep thrust that hilted the entirety of that monster of a dick into her and made her nees give in, held up only by the force of her friend who came moments after her, feeling the tightness and heat as her thick, hot cum began to fill the little kitten until her belly looked nice and round.  
Weiss had tried to hold back all this this time not to fill Ruby up already – but her patience had reached its limit, and so she pulled out and gave it a last couple strokes before she let a large, hot spurt of cum shoot all over her team – Ruby‘s back, Blake‘s hair and Yang‘s tits all getting a nice white paintjob as the girl smirked in bliss.


End file.
